poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders' Quarantine Adventures/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders' Quarentine Adventures Snartle: You are traveling to another realm. Hot Shot (Unicron Trilogy): A realm not only of sight and sound of the imagination. Chiro: A journey into the far reaches of your mind. Here it comes. Raven Queen: (Laughs creepily) The Irelanders: The High-Fright Zone! story begins at Ireland Natalie Breez: Looks like, this is Ireland. Mark Surge: Connor's home realm. Yumi Ishiyama: This is cool. Clawdeen Wolf: Drop dead gorgeous. Wolverine (X-Men Evolution): Looks like if we're gonna solve this mystery, we need a plan. David Brennan: That's where we came in. Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: Who're those kids? Connor Lacey: That's my best friend, former classmate and cousin once removed, David Brennan. With him is Cian Dooley his friend. Kim Possible: Nice to meet you two. Cian Dooley: Hello. Preston Stormer: Hi, there. Mater: Howdy. Cian Dooley: Ah! He can talk? Connor Lacey: Of course. Where Mater comes from all vehicles can talk. David Brennan: Fascinating. Chug: So, what happened? David Brennan: Well, when Connor left to have his adventures and clearing his name, Cian and I did some investigating on Connor's father and siblings' murder in Kilkenny, Carlow, Waterford and Dublin. Cian Dooley: We're like detectives solving cases. The Mask: Whoa. Saroise (Song of the Sea): We've come here to help you in this case. Ben: After all, your friend Connor helped us during the tournament. David Brennan: Back to your home at the lighthouse? Ben: Yes, he did. Parvana: He also helped me. Cian Dooley: Who are you? Parvana: I'm Parvana. A friend of Connor Lacey during the tournament. David Brennan: Where are you from, milady? Parvana: I'm from Kabul, Afghanistan. Cian Dooley: I see. Ace Bunny: Well, it's very nice to meet you, Parvana. Parvana: It's a pleasure to meet you too. Rudolph: Don't forget me. Connor Lacey: Rudolph! Slyly: Don't forget about us, kid. Connor Lacey: Slyly and Leonard. Leonard: Good, good to see you again, little buddy. Cian Dooley: Talking animals?! Rudolph?! Connor Lacey: That's right, Cian. David Brennan: Nice to meet you at last. (hold out hand to shake Rudolph's hoof) Rudolph: Pleasure to meet you too. ( Blaze: Connor, is there a way to solve this mystery? Connor Lacey: I have a plan, but it's gonna be tricky. Lacey explained the plan. Meanwhile, at the secret underground factory Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Friends, today, we will end President Michael D Higgins's reign, and destroy the Irelanders. Earth Elementor: Great! Zarc: Finally. Arachnid: Yeah. X.A.N.A.: Capital. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Tell your followers to be ready. Coredegon: Uh, Linda? Just one question. How do you... (HESITATES) We plan on takin' down Michael and the Irelanders in the same day? Jackie Frost: For once, I gotta agree with the Mechtagan. It ain't gonna be easy. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Yes, I know. Which is precisely why I have brought in some help. And here it comes now. Parasite: (ROARS) Razenoid: Parasite! (EXCLAIMS) Look out! Comin' through! Professor Mortum: Watch it! Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: (SIGHS). He's not going to infect you, Razenoid. Mag Mel: Yes. Gorma's control abilities is reserved for a more human target. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: You know what to do, Gorma. (Gorma growls in agreement) Razenoid: (SHUDDERS) Is he gone yet? Air Elementor: Yeah. Now get down. (Razenoid GRUNTS) Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: The TMNT foolishly celebrate today as the day they defeated the Foot. But soon it will be known as the day they returned. And stopped Michael and the Irelanders once and for all. (LAUGHS EVILLY) :Linda Ryan: ::Believe me, I know ::I've sunk pretty low ::But whatever I've done he deserved ::I'm the bad guy, that's fine ::It's no fault of mine ::And some justice at last will be served ::Now it's time to stand up ::Or it's time to back down ::And there's only one answer for me ::And I'll stand up and fight ::cause I know that I'm right ::And I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready ::Ready as I'll ever be Optimus Prime (PWT): They made it to the finals of the Realm Games. Hal Jordan: We'll have to help the Irelanders in their plan. :Gwen Tennyson: ::Now it's time to rise up ::Or it's time to stand down ::And the answer is easy to see ::And I swear by the sword ::If you're in, get on board ::Are you ready? ::' ::I'm ready :'Hot Rod (PWT) & Razal: ::We're ready :Irelanders' Adventures allies: ::We're ready :Gwen Tennyson: ::Ready as I'll ever be Connor Lacey: We're here. Sorrel: And once this is over, we can save your mom. Reginald "Shark" Kastle: But, guys... :Reginald "Shark" Kastle: ::Are you quite sure we can do this? :Holly O'Hair: ::Together we will, guarantee :Linda Ryan: ::I'll make them hear me :All: ::Now it's time to repeat ::Or it's time to resolve :Gwen Tennyson: ::Prove they can trust me :All: ::And the outcome will hardly come free :Connor Lacey: ::I'll save my home and family :All: ::Now the line's in the sand ::And our moment's at hand :David Brennan: ::And I'm ready :Gwen Tennyson: ::I'm ready :Irelanders: ::I'm ready :Linda Ryan: ::Ready as I'll ever be Kilkenny Linda Ryan: Welcome back, Ireland, to a very special live finale episode of the Realm Games! Today I, Linda Ryan, have summoned Connor's friends from the tournament and the Irelanders' journey to win the games. Connor Lacey: Hello, Linda. We're ready to participate your final challenge of the games. Linda Ryan: Perfect. The government has placed Kilkenny under quarantine. Because there some rage infected zombies to destroy all life on the planet. But your job is to find a cure, by finding the source of the problem. B.O.B.: If we do find it, how are we going to cure an entire population? Linda Ryan: By using the machine to spray the cure gas across this shopping center and curing the humans. And I'm gonna go with you. Ready, steady, begin! Lacey has a thought about the zombies and gets the shudders Connor Lacey: The creepy narrator was right. There's a door in front of me. And my next stop is going to be the... The Irelanders: High-Fright Zone! the door opened and the zombies' hands came out and Connor screams Auriana: High-Fright Zone! Irelanders and their allies have began their hunt Connor Lacey: (Shudders) (Activates the Yo-Kai Watch to search for a Yo-Kai) Flain: Cons, you heard Linda. It's the virus that caused the infection. Parvana: You can't blame a Yo-Kai this time. Lucius Best/Frozone: Everybody knows when you enter the High-Fright Zone, the whole world looks different. Violet Parr: Like for example. Kid 1: Race ya to the park! Kid 2: Okay. Iris (Lolirock): Now let's see what those two kids looked like to Connor. Kid 1: Good thing I don't have to go through the challenge, like Connor Kid 2: Oh yeah. I'm not infected. Connor Lacey: I better look at Lidl! Missing Link: Uh-oh! Looks like, Connor's slipping further and further into the High-Fright Zone! Nurp-Naut: We better get on with the challenge. Linda Ryan: I know a way. Come on. To the stadium. The Irelanders and their allies: Right. Parvana: The High-Fright Zone. the stadium Dashiell Robert Parr: We're here. Ron Stoppable: Is that? Linda Ryan: Yep, the container for the anti-virus. I sneaked it inside the stadium during the city's dome protection. Madeline Hatter: Oh, clever. The Irelanders and their allies: (All agreeing) Linda Ryan: I know, right? Computer voice: Rage virus releasement protocol engaged. Virus release in T-minus 2 hours. Ben (Song of the Sea): Rage virus releasement protocol? Frankie Stein: Linda, what's going on? Jay: Yeah, what did you just do? Linda Ryan: What I've been planning since Connor won the tournament. We're conquering the 16 realms. Dusty Crophopper: "We're"? Linda Ryan: Yes. Me and my Foot Empire. Nova (Ultimate Spider-Man): Foot Empire? Loki (Marvel): You can't win this time, Irelanders! villains of Marvel Ultimate Spider-Man, Avengers Assemble (2013) and Guardians of the Galaxy (2015) appeared with the other villains and started to attack the Irelanders Hovernyan: The High-Fright Zone. Lidl Connor Lacey: Hello? Anyone here? Zombie: (Shrieking) Connor Lacey: (Screams in Coverton's voice and closed his eyes) Zombie: (Roaring in a strange way as it changed back to normal) Connor Lacey: That's weird. Man 1: Thank you. Connor Lacey: No problem. (Gasps) The Magic of Friendship. That's the cure my team has been looking for. The source. It's our only chance. Kim Possible: High-Fright Zone. the stadium Hamato Miwa (Karai): Linda, why would you do this? Linda Ryan: You wanna why? Okay. It's because of your leader! It's all his fault! He made me kill my own husband and my kids! And once I unleash the Rage Virus across Ireland, I will overthrone Michael D. Higgins and become the new president of Ireland. And then once we take over the planet, we'll rule the entire 16 realms! Apple White: We gotta tell Connor about this! Linda Ryan: Manhunters, stop them! Irelanders attacked the Manhunters as they escaped Linda Ryan: We'll get them soon. The students of Monster High: (chuckling) The High-Fright Zone. Rehabcare Dog: (Barking) Connor Lacey: I better get that dog! (Hits the Ultimatrix) Lacey transforms into Emperor Rebellious Emperor Rebellious: Emperor Rebellious! (Summons a poison apple) Hey, doggie! Catch! dog catches the poison apple, eats it and went to sleep Emperor Rebellious: Perfect! Rebellious reverts back to Connor Lacey Connor Lacey: Now to study it for clues. The Irelanders' allies: The High-Fright Zone. McDonalds Lloyd Garmadon: Connor! We've something to tell you. Connor Lacey: What is it? Raven Queen: Linda Ryan took us to the anti-virus container, when we discovered that she's the Shredderette. Electroids: She's the one who started the virus. Robecca Steam: She's also the one who killed your father and your siblings and framed your mom of that crime. Orbitons and Glowkies: But your people don't know that yet. Connor Lacey: What? What are you talking about? Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible: We saw it all with our own eyes. Komasan: We have to cure the population in Kilkenny. Your people has gotta know the truth. Connor Lacey: Well, I believe that I found the source of the problem. There's a parasite inside the dog. If we can get it out, we can get it's Rage Virus and turn it into a Friendship Anti-virus. Bruticus (G1): Good idea. King Poseidon: Now, we've got them. Victorion: Not if I use the Enigma of Combination to get you evil doers to see the light. uses the Enigma of Combination and she along with Bruticus, Abominus, Raiden, King Poseidon, Road Caesar, Landcross, Dinoking and Liokaiser merged together and get demerged Dinoking: Not only will we other Combiners join you Irelanders, but we will help you. Peter Quill (Star-Lord) (Guardians of the Galaxy) (2015): We gotta get to container, quick! Gamora (Guardians of the Galaxy (2015): You go ahead while we distract Linda's roboguards. The Mask: There's a place, you gotta be A thousand leagues beneath, the sea And it's waitin' over here, for you and me Gonna take you for a ride, but first you gotta come inside Get ready for, the party's on tonight! So pack up, cash in And get ready to begin Toss the dice, once or twice Baby, we're winning Ain't no sense So, relax and just unwind Leave your worries, all behind And get ready for, the party is on tonight! Small town blues will melt away Even the big fish come to play Guarantee you'll have best night of your life Prive your socks and shine your shoes Tell your friends to spread the news Get ready 'cause the party's on tonight So pack up, cash in And get ready to begin Toss the dice, once or twice Baby, we're winning Ain't no sense So,'' relax and just unwind'' Leave your worries, all behind So get ready, it's party time ........................ IT'S PARTY TIME!!! Connor Lacey: I'm here. Now I have to put the cure in the container and save Ireland and the 16 realms. Connor Lacey: Ay de mí llorona, llorona de azul celeste (x2) Que aunque la vida me cueste, llorona No dejaré de quererte (x2) Me subí al pino más alto, llorona, a ver si te divisaba (x2) Como el pino era tierno, llorona, al verme llorar, lloraba (x2) La pena, y la que no es pena llorona, todo es pena para mí (x2) Ayer lloraba por verte, llorona ¡Hoy! Lloro porque te vi (x2) Ay de mí llorona, llorona, llorona de azul celeste Connor Lacey and Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Ay de mí llorona, llorona, llorona de azul celeste Que aunque la vida me cueste, llorona, no dejaré de quererte Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Que aunque la vida me cueste, llorona, no dejaré de quererte No dejaré de quererte (x2) A-ay-ay-ay! Robonyan F: It's the High-Fright Zone! Gamora (Guardians of the Galaxy (2015): How's it going? Connor Lacey: It's going well. I placed the cure into the container and I've released it around Ireland. Liokaiser: We won the games! Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: I don't think so! Windblade (PWT): Stop it, Linda! Leave the boy alone! Overlord (PWT): She has worked too hard, Windblade. (Dr. Cockroach moves the video camera and he signals Owen Grady to turn it on) Too hard to let him destroy everything! Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir: He's only a living child, guys! (Owen Grady turned it on) Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: He's a threat! (The TVs around Ireland and the world turned on) You think, I'd let him win the show and gain his mother's freedom and let him tell everyone about my plan to overthrone the president? No. Dan Kudo: You're nothing but a coward! Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: I am Linda Ryan! The greatest realm traveller of all time! Raven Queen: Connor's the real greatest realm traveller of all time! You're just a woman who murdered his father and his siblings and framed his mother of that crime! Viewers: (Gasped) Viewer #1: Murder? Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: So what if I did?! I'll kill and frame thousands of humans and good toons before me and my beloved Foot Empire will rule the 16 realms! And I'll silence anyone who gets in our way!! Soldier #1: Stop, Linda! Policeman #1: You're under arrest for the Ryan murder, framing Mai Lacey conspiracy with other villains, faking your story and treason of our continent! Soldier #2: Activate the container! We'll hold them off! Connor Lacey: Thanks, people of Ireland. Let's do it, guys! The Irelanders: Right! Connor Lacey: (Hits Ultimatrix) (Connor Lacey transforms into Swampfire) Swampfire: Swampfire! Red (Origins): Help us out, Charizard, Jolteon, Snorlax, Gengar, Kabutops and Moltres! Avengers: Avengers assemble! Jeremy Belpois: Activate Lyoko armor. Scanner, Ulrich. Scanner, Yumi. Scanner, Odd. Scanner, Aelita. Scanner, William. Engage! Iris (Lolirock): Iris, Princess of Ephedia! Auriana: Auriana, Princess of Volta! Talia: Talia, Princess of Xeris! Carissa: Carissa, Princess of Calix! Lyna: Lyna, Princess of Borealis! Arkayna Goodfey: Mysticon Dragon Mage! Zarya Moonwolf: Mysticon Ranger! Emerald Goldenbraid: Mysticon Knight! Piper Willowbrook: Mysticon Striker! Crystal Gems prepare to fuse Team Turbo: Go, Team Turbo! Max McGrath and Steel: Go, Turbo! Max McGrath: Armor! Steel: Cannon! Alejandro "Alex" Villar: Go, Turbo: Eagle! Rayne Martinez: Go, Turbo: Thunder Storm! C.Y.T.R.O.: Go, Turbo: Drill! D-Team: Dino Slash! Alpha Gang: Alpha Slash! roaring Dino Tyranno: Dino Tyranno, power of the Ancients! Silver Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Brachio: Dino Brachio, power of the Ancients! Axe of Valor! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Tricera: Dino Tricera, power of the Ancients! Tricera Spears of Jade! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Stego: Dino Stego, power of the Ancients! Stego Skeletal Revolution! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Sabre: Dino Sabre, power of the Ancients! Sabre Wailing Whip! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Ptera: Dino Ptera, power of the Ancients! Ptera Bristle Boomerang! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Mammoth: Dino Mammoth, power of the Ancients! Mammoth Tusks of Vigor! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Centro: Dino Centro, power of the Ancients! Fossil Moon Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Toro: Dino Toro, power of the Ancients! Fossil Sun Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Styraco: Dino Styraco, power of the Ancients! Styraco Sword of Stealth! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Pachy: Dino Pachy, power of the Ancients! Pachy Spike Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Kenty: Dino Kenty, power of the Ancients! Kenty Skeletal Drill! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Arch: Dino Arch, power of the Ancients! Arch Bone Shield! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Itchyo (Theo): Dino Icthyo, power of the Ancients! Trident of the Tides! Dino Knight, ready! Miles Callisto: Mission Force One... Mission Force One: Let's get the job done! Team Voltron: Form, Voltron! Yuya Sakaki: Turn up the heat, Dark Magician, Elemental Hero Neos, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Starving Venom Fusion Dragon, Decode Talker Encode Talker, Excode Talker, Powercode Talker, Shootingcode Talker, Transcode Talker and Firewall Dragon. Aster Phoenix: Destiny End Dragoon and Destiny HERO - Dystopia, rise! Alexis Rhodes: Come on out to play, Cyber Blader and Cyber Angel Vrash! Jesse Anderson: Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle, Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth, Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger, Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise, Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle, Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat and Rainbow Dragon, shine bright! Yubel: Advanced Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle, Advanced Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth, Advanced Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger, Advanced Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise, Advanced Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle, Advanced Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat, Dark Rainbow Dragon, Raviel, Lord of Phantasms, Uria, Lord of Searing Flames, Hammon, Lord of Striking Thunder, Chaos Core, Yubel, Yubel - Terror Incarnate and Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare, rise up and destroy them all! Jim Crocodile Cook: Fossil Dragon Skullgar, Fossil Dragon Skullgios, Fossil Machine Skull Buggy, Fossil Machine Skull Convoy, Fossil Machine Skull Wagon, Fossil Warrior Skull Bone, Fossil Warrior Skull King and Fossil Warrior Skull Knight will send you back to the Stone Age! Axel Brodie: Volcanic Shell, Volcanic Scattershot, Volcanic Hammerer, Fire Trooper and Volcanic Doomfire will burn them all to kingdom come! Fire! Adrian Gecko: Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon, Cloudian - Ghost Fog, Cloudian - Nimbusman, Cloudian - Poison Cloud and Cloudian - Sheep Cloud will blow you all down to size! Yusei Fudo: Take to the sky, Stardust Dragon, Majestic Star Dragon, Shooting Star Dragon, Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode, Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste, Shooting Quasar Dragon, Crow Hogan: Blackwing Armor Master, Blackwing Armed Wing, Black-Winged Dragon and Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower, take flight! Jack Atlas: Turn on the heat, Red Dragon Archfiend, Red Nova Dragon, Exploder Dragonwing, Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode and Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend! Akiza Izinski: Come out of the ground, Black Rose Dragon! Leo (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's): Time to get to work, Power Tool Dragon! Luna (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's): Time prove everything is real, Ancient Fairy Dragon! Bruno (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's): Come from the future, T.G. Blade Blaster, T.G. Halbred Cannon, T.G. Hyper Librarian, T.G. Power Gladiator, T.G. Recipro Dragonfly and T.G. Wonder Magician! Astral: Appear, Number 39: Utopia, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray V, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray Victory, Number 39: Utopia Roots, Number 39: Utopia Beyond, Number 34: Terror-Byte, Number 83: Galaxy Queen, Number 61: Volcasaurus, Number 19: Freezerdon, Number 12: Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja, Number 7: Lucky Straight, Number 25: Force Focus, Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech, Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis, Chaos Number 6: Chronomaly Chaos Atlandis, Number 66: Master Key Beetle, Number 44: Sky Pegasus, Number 54: Lion Heart, Number 64: Ronin Raccoon Sandayu, Number 100: Numeron Dragon, Future Number 0: Utopic Future and Number 99: Utopic Dragon! Reginald "Shark" Kastle: Rise up from the depths, Submersible Carrier Aero Shark, Black Ray Lancer, Number 17: Leviathan Dragon, Number 32: Shark Drake, Chaos Number 32: Shark Drake Veiss, Number 73: Abyss Splash, Chaos Number 73: Abyss Supra Splash, Number 101: Silent Honor ARK, Chaos Number 101: Silent Honor DARK, Number 102: Star Seraph Sentry, Chaos Number 102: Archfiend Seraph, Number 103: Ragnazero, Chaos Number 103: Ragnafinity, Number 104: Masquerade, Chaos Number 104: Umbral Horror Masquerade, Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Star Cestus, Chaos Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus, Number 106: Giant Hand, Chaos Number 106: Giant Red Hand, Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, Chaos Number 107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder, Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings and Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo, Chaos Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Hunter, Chaos Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Dark Strings and Chaos Number 88: Gimmick Puppet Disaster Leo! Kite Tenjo: Shine on, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Starliege Paladynamo, Starliege Lord Galaxion, Number 10: Illumiknight, Number 20: Giga-Brilliant, Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction, Number 9: Dyson Sphere, Chaos Number 9: Chaos Dyson Sphere, Number 46: Dragluon, Number 2: Ninja Shadow Mosquito, Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon, Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon and Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon! Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Bakugan, brawl! Dan, Gunz, Shun: Baku Sky Raider, jump! Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Bakugan, stand! Hunter Steele: Shadow! Corona: Venus! Igneous: Flame! Prince Lumen: Ebony! Princess Sparkle: Hotarla! Magma: Brutus! Aqune: Portia! Brade/Quake: Dagger! Spider Riders: Spider out! Arachna Power! Toby Tripp, Nick Tripp, Lucas Wanson and Jessica Herleins: Elemental powers flow, Gormiti Lords of Nature go! Toby Tripp: Powers of the Sea! (Roars) (Transforms into the Lord of the Sea) Nick Tripp: Strength of the Stone! (Roars) (Transforms into the Lord of the Earth) Lucas Wanson: Force of the Forest! (Transforms into the Lord of the Forest) Jessica Herleins: Deminion of the Wind! (Transforms into the Lord of the Air) Agrom: Unleash the Powers of the Earth! (Transforms into the Lord of the Earth) Noctis: Unleash the Powers of the Air! (Transforms into the Lord of the Air) Piron: Unleash the Powers of the Water! (Transforms into the Lord of the Water) Tosaru: Unleash the Powers of the Forest! (Transforms into the Lord of the Forest) The Ninja: Ninjago! The Mixels: Let's mix! Ky Stax: Metanoid! Maya: Harrier! Boomer: Frostok! Takato, Henry, Rika and Ryo: Digimodify! Bio-merge activate! Guilmon: Guilmon bio-merge to... Terriermon: Terriermon bio-merge to... Renamon: Renamon bio-merge to... Cyberdramon: Cyberdramon bio-merge to... Gallantmon: Gallantmon! MegaGargomon: MegaGargomon! Sakuyamon: Sakuyamon! Justimon: Justimon! DigiDestined (Frontier): Execute! Ancient Spirit evolution! (The DigiDestined ancient spirit evolves into Susanoomon) The DATS: DNA Charge! Overdrive! Agumon (Data Squad): Agumon double warp digivoles to... Gaomon: Gaomon double warp digivoles to... Lalamon: Lalamon double warp digivoles to... Falcomon: Falcomon double warp digivoles to... ShineGreymon: ShineGreymon! MirageGoagamon: MirageGoagamon! Rosemon (Data Squad): Rosemon! Ravemon: Ravemon! Metabee: Brass, Cynadog, Sumilidon and Peppercat, merge with me and become Megabee! Vision (Avengers Assemble (2013): Endurix, Totalizer, Arcbeetle and Rokusho, combine into Visionus Maximus! Silverbolt (G1): Aerialbots, combine into Superion! Hot Spot: Protectobots, merge to become Defensor! others did as Metabee, Vision, Silverbolt and Hot Spot said Megabee: Prepare for battle! Sky Lynx: Five can play in this Combiner game! Hound, Trailbraker, Wheeljack and Smokescreen, combine into Sky Reign! five Autobots combined into Sky Reign Cheetor, Rattrap, Blackarchnia, Silverbolt (BW-BM), Nightscream and Botanica (BM): I am transformed! Rhinox, Dinobot, Tigatron, Airazor and Depth Charge: Maximals maximize! Team Bullet Train: Bullet Fusion Mode! Rail Racer: Rail Racer! Fusion complete! Wedge: Build Team... Combine! Landfill: Landfill! Let's dance. Wire, Sureshock and Grindor combined into Perceptor (Armada) Ironhide (Armada): Ironhide! Jetfire (Unicron Trilogy): Jetfire! Both: Powerlink! Powerlink Ironhide: Powerlink Ironhide! Rodimus (Energon): Rodimus! Prowl (Energon): Prowl! Both: Powerlink! Powerlink Rodimus: Powerlink Rodimus! Hot Shot (Unicron Trilogy): Hot Shot! Inferno/Broadside: Inferno! Both: Powerlink! Powerlink Hot Shot: Powerlink Hot Shot! Downshift: Downshift! Cliffjumper (Energon): Cliffjumper! Both: Powerlink! Powerlink Downshift: Powerlink Downshift! Superion Maximus: Powerlink! Superion Maximus! Powerlink complete! Bumblebee (Transformers: Prime/Robots in Disguise (2015): Sideswipe, Strongarm, Grimlock, Drift, let us combine into Ultra Bee! Bee combined into Ultra Bee Swampfire: Come on out my friends. Calling the Yo-Kai All-Stars! Yo-Kai medals, do your thing! Yo-Kai Watch: Summoning Brave, Mysterious, Tough, Charming, Heartful, Shady, Eerie, Slippery and Legendary! Chorus: Sumo shave! Flavo engrave! Flash team'a Brave! A-Boo-shiggy, boo-shiggy, boogie woogie! Gruff stuff! Rough bluff! Red ban, jacket stand, bling blang, Tough! Cling-clang delirious, Mysterious! Alarming, boom, boom! Walla, walla, dance, dance, Charming! Speedy artful! Sing la-la-la! Everywhere Heartful! Marvelous thee! Gusty, free banshee! Sing, song Shady! Lookie-lee, lookie-lee, flippidy-dee! Lookie-lee, lookie-lee, bubba Eerie! Trippery! Gippery! Slimey-wimey do, Slippery! Imaginary! Incendiary! Flip flop, squiggle boom, slim slam, Legendary! Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Tikki, spots on! Dupain-Cheng transforms into Ladybug Adrien Agreste: Plagg, claws out! Agreste transforms into Cat Noir Chloé Bourgeois: Pollen, stingers out! Bourgeois transforms into Queen Bee Alya Césaire: Trixx, let's pounce! Césaire transforms into Rena Rouge Nino Lahiffe: Wayzz, shells up! Lahiffe transforms into Carapace Yumi Ishiyama: Let's get them! begins Swampfire: into his ultimate form Ultimate Swampfire: Ultimate Swampfire! Policeman #2: We'll them off, while you do that. Irelanders battled against Linda Ryan the Shredderette Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: You can't win! Ultimate Swampfire: Yes, we will! Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Oh please. What exactly are you going to do to stop me? I have my villain army and you have nothing! Wolverine (X-Men Evolution): Wrong! Raven Queen: He has us! Yumi Ishiyama: And friendship has made him the leader of the Irelanders. Irelanders: Yeah! Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Laughs Gee. The gang really is all together! Laughs Now, stand aside. Connor has tried to interfere with my plans one too many times already! He needs to be done with! an energy ball at the Irelanders, but the Irelanders have blocked it by the Ultimatrix glowing Ultimate Swampfire: It's time to take friendship to a new level! Swampfire transformed to his Friendship form Friendship Ultimate Swampfire: Friendship Ultimate Swampfire! Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: No matter what you are, I'll still be able to take you down! Friendship Ultimate Swampfire: We'll see about that! ShineGreymon's voice Glorious Burst! Glorious Burst attack strikes Linda down Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: I'll get you for that! Friendship Ultimate Swampfire: We'll see about that! Max Taylor's voice Lightning Strike! Lightning Strike attack strikes Linda down and she surrendered Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: I give! cheering Police officer: Linda Ryan, you have the right to remain silent. the Irelanders have placed the cure vile and the container have been activated the gas that released the cure and all the people turned back to normal Connor Lacey: This show is cancelled. And now, for the Black Lanterns. (Got the Black Lantern power battery and said the White Lantern oath) In brightest day and blackest night, all darkness will dread my might. Virtuous energy of life ignite, shine forth my power - White Lantern's light! with that, the Black Lanterns have changed into White Lanterns and are revived Optimus Prime (G1): Thank you, Irelanders, for the curse. And for that, me, Ironhide, Prowl the courtroom Judge: Has the jury reached a verdict? Jury: Guilty! Connor Lacey: Let me do it, Your Honor. Linda Ryan, for your crimes against Ireland, you and your followers are banished from Ireland to the Outlands of Africa. Linda Ryan: Fine. But, you haven't seen the last of me. Judge: For your reward for uncovering the truth, your mother is free to go. Release her. Connor Lacey: Mammy! Mai Lacey: Oh, Connor. Ever since you won that tournament, I knew that someday you would, you know, save the Earth from Linda's takeover. Connor Lacey: Thank you. But it wasn't just me, Mammy. I have a lot of help from my friends, the Irelanders. Thor (Avengers Assemble (2013): I'm just glad, we solved the mystery. Raven Queen: Yeah. Zoe Drake: Still, I can't get the feeling that we've forgot something. back at the Shopping Centre Parasite: (Coos as it saw nanite-infested robot and going to possess it) Nanite-infested robot: all of the parasite's nanites and evolves into the Cyber Shredder while the parasite is screeching The Cyber Shredder: Agh! I live! maniacally